


Oct. 8th, “Can You Stay?”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.How many times can I rewrite the train scene from The Pacific you ask?A lot, apparently, because I did it again lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Oct. 8th, “Can You Stay?”

“I don’t have any right to ask you this,” he can hear himself say, bleary and muddled and still half asleep. “But…can you stay?” 

Snafu still has his bag slung over his shoulder, but his eyes are…Eugene has never seen him with this look in his eyes before. Vulnerable, unsure, words he never thought he’d apply to Snafu. 

“You mean…I mean…” Snafu takes a deep breath, like he’s been holding it for hours. “Just stay with you until we pull into Alabama, then we say good-bye?” 

He shakes his head. “No. I mean, staying…staying. Coming home with me.” 

Snafu is a statue in front of him, eyes wide and seemingly surprised, until the train whistle blows and they’re both jolted back to reality. 

“Yes.” 

He’s fully awake now. “Yes? Yes, you’ll…” 

“Yes,” Snafu says again, and grins, tossing his bag up back onto the luggage rack before dropping back down beside him. “You’re gonna have to show me around town though. Let me know what’s good in Mobile…aside from you.” 

The train car has been empty for the past couple of towns now, so he can speak as freely as he wants. “Is that a date?” 

Snafu laughs, and it’s a gorgeous sound, he wants to hear it again and again. “You’re askin’ me to come home with you, and you wanna know if it’s a date?” 

Snafu leans in close to him. “It’s not just a date, it’s dates, Sledgehammer.” 

Snafu’s lips are soft on his a moment later, leaned in together, melting into each other under the gentle light in the train car as it moves away from New Orleans. It’s the most relaxed he’s felt the entire train ride, and he can let himself breathe and think of things. Like how to carefully suggest that Snafu bunk in his room, how to explain that Snafu is staying no matter what his parents say or think. 

And where to take Snafu for that first date.


End file.
